fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Qrow Evans
Qrow Evans(クロウ・エヴァンス Kurō evu~ansu)Is a proud member of Black Sun and a user of a wide range of Elemental Magic types. Qrow shares a deep desire to rid the world of injustice like most of his fellow guild members. Qrow is more well known for his insane stamina,speed, and agility than actual physical or magical power. Qrow is also known as the Black Angel or the Angel of Black Sun, this name was given to him for two reasons. The first reason is pretty straight forward, Qrow uses a magic that allows him to sprout pure black wings much like those of a crow. The second reason slightly involves the first but also revolves around his happy and kind personality. Because of Qrow's need to help people and his simple and kind nature some compare him to an angel, the wings just happen to support this. Appearance Qrow is a short, well toned, and relatively thin boy standing at about five foot five inches. He has messy orange hair and brown eyes that become orange when feeling intense emotions. Because of his height and thin build he is often confused with a much younger age group and called a kid on a regular basis. Qrow's attire is that of a very strange one. Qrow insists on wearing a sports uniform with the number ten on it. The sports uniform consists of a black t-shirt with orange stripes down the sides;an orange collar; and a white number ten on the front and back, black shorts with orange stripes that line up with the stripes on the shirt, black knee pads, and a pair of white sneakers with a red trim. He says the number ten has a special meaning to him so he decided that's what should go onto the shirt itself. The uniform is a uniform that fits the sport known as volleyball, this is because it was the easiest to get his hands on at the time and he kept it ever since. Personality Qrow has a cheerful, kind, and energetic personality. He is often easily excited and usually talks loudly no matter the situation. He has shown to be able to befriend the most random of people because of his magnetic and excitable nature. Along with this Qrow has a strong sense of simple justice, sticking to his own pretty straight forward version of morality. Qrow dislikes anyone who hurts another person or calls them weak. Another trait that sticks out with Qrow is his unquenchable thirst to win, a thing that walks hand in hand with this is that if anyone calls him weak he suddenly becomes very intense and even slightly intimidating. History Qrow grew up in a small village on an island off the east coast of Fiore. The village itself was a very small yet happy and kind community. Qrow grew up with his mother because his father was always out on business trips trying to bring in money for the family but he was still around for a good amount of time. At a young age Qrow had realized he was much smaller and weaker than most the kids around him, yet he still tried to stand up for his friends when they got bullied. This usually lead to him getting beat up or hurt instead of his friend or sometimes they would just both get hurt. Once Qrow had heard about all these guilds like Fairy Tail he started getting interested in the whole magic scene. Around the age of ten his father died while on a business trip, killed by a certain dark guild locating themselves on the coast of Fiore where his father's shipped docked. Qrow began learning different types of magic such as destructive ones like Fire Magic and Lightning Magic but for some reason Qrow had a natural talent for Wing Magic. Once he had gotten a basic grip on this he flew off to the coast leaving behind a note to his mother explaining where he was going. Once he arrived at the coast he ran towards the Dark Guilds base thinking he could take the entire guild on but soon came to the crushing reality that he didn't stand a chance, when he arrived and tried to fight them he was almost beaten to the death but they did not kill him. The Dark Guild thought it was funny he was trying and began toying with him allowing him to get back up and try and try again but they always kicked him back down to the ground both figuratively and literally. After ten minutes Qrow's right elbow had been snapped, his left wrist was broken, he had a sprained ankle, along with many cuts and bruises all of his body. Luckily a man in a black cloak had come by and in a flash the guild had been defeated and the guild hall burned to ash. The man looked at Qrow and told him he needed more power and resolve to ever stand a chance against other mages. Qrow blacked out then woke up in a hospital. He never got to see the man's face sadly and put the event behind him for years to come. Qrow began learning to control his magic better and even learned more elemental type magics. After many years he went off to join a guild where he found the man that saved him, once he found this one he decided to stay in it. Magic and Abilities Fire Magic(火の魔法 Hi no Mahō):This is one of the six different types of Elemental Magic Qrow knows. This magic allows him to freely generate and manipulate the element of fire. He is able to create large balls of fire which he is able to throw, surround his body in fire to help him in combat, or simply burn things and set them a blaze. Because Qrow uses five other types of elemental magic he doesn't have complete mastery of this magic, but does have some skill in the category since this is one of his more used ones. *'Ember Shroud'(エンバーシュラウド Enbāshuraudo):Qrow is able to create a large smoke screen within a fifty foot radius of his current location, or around nearby allies.This smoke has small incredibly hot embers floating around inside of it making it dangerous to enter the smoke screen. The embers have no effect on Qrow but will effect everyone else. The embers are hot enough to melt anything ranging from Iron to titanium and burn wood to ash. *'Raging Hail'(レイジング雹 Reijingu Hyō):This spell is one in which Qrow does from the air. While Qrow is high in the air or simply in mid-air he is able to unleash a barrage of weak fire balls. Even though the fire balls are weak they do a considerable amount of damage due to their pure mass of numbers. These fireballs are normally launched from his hands but he has shown the ability to launch them from his wings. *'Flame Rider'(炎ライダー Honō raidā):Using this spell Qrow is able to create large mass of fire that he is able to ride and move at a faster pace than usual, as well as move up into the air if his wings are tired. He is able to grant other Fire Magic users the use of his mass of moving flames. After a certain distance is covered the flames will dissipate, the distance is judged by how much magic the user puts into the flames at it's initial creation. Light Magic(光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō):Qrow's more known Elemental Magic type, he has an odd affinity to this type of magic since it draws off the positive emotions of him and the will of his comrades. As you guess from the magics name this magic involves utilizing the element of light for combat allowing Qrow to shoot it like a beam, surround his body in it, or make it rain down upon his enemies. Qrow is a bit more skilled in this one of the six than any others but is still not a master over it. *'Holy Ray'(聖雨 Hijiri Ame):This is one of Qrow's main light spells. The ability itself allows Qrow to charge light magic at the tip of his finger and shoot it like a beam towards someone. The attacks power can widely vary depending on how long he charges it. It can range from simply being a stinging sensation to piercing through steel. The charging time doesn't take very long and he is able to move around while charging the attack. It takes about two or three minutes for the move to pierce steel, while it only takes a second or two for it to sting or leave a bruise. The beam itself commonly moves in a straight line, but it has been shown the capabilities to curve in a certain direction. **'Holy Ray Multi Shot'(聖なる光のマルチショット Seinaru hikari no maruchishotto):This ability it a variation of the regular Holy Ray spell. Instead of moving in a straight line or being a single shot it instead splits into multiple shots that are able to track targets. The spell takes a bit more magic than it's original form. The amount of time needed is almost exactly the same time as the regular spell take or give a second. *'Pureification Rain'(精製レイ Seisei Rei):This attack involves creating a ball of light magic and sending it into the sky. Once there it will begin to shoot down a large number of quick fire light beams. The amount varies from hundreds to about forty or so. This depends on how large the ball is. Each beam can break through iron. *'White Light'(白色光 Hakushoku hikari):This spell is simply a stun based move or a diversion type spell. The ability was created to blind targets or make them flinch so that the user can follow up with another attack. Qrow claps his hands together and surrounds his body in an extremely bright white light. The ability is able to temporarily blind his opponent for about ten to twenty seconds depending on the person. This move doesn't take much magic but it has about a three minute cool-down because of it's nature. Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō):Another one of Qrow's six different Elemental Magic types. This one happens to fit him a bit better than the other not counting Light, this magic adds onto the already insane speed and agility Qrow posses as well as add a bit more of a punch to his attacks. This magic allows him to freely create and manipulate the element of lightning such as shooting it, surrounding his body in it, and simply using it to attack in any manner possible. *'Lightning Body'(ライトニング本体 Raitoningu Hontai):This allows Qrow to surround himself in lightning magic. This increases his speed, boosts his strength and adds onto his already insane reflexes, lastly it gives his physical attacks stunning possibilities depending on the person. The ability can be held for a long amount of time and makes the user more of a threat. There is a drawback to this ability though, while in this state Qrow can only use wind, air, wing, and lightning based magics. This isn't a terrible drawback but it does cut into his arsenal quite a bit. *'Counter Shock'(カウンターショック Kauntāshokku):This is a magic ability that once activated lasts for only a short amount of time. The spell allows Qrow to surround his body in a thin layer of lightning magic similar to his Lightning body spell. But instead of boosting speed it slightly increases his strength and boosts his reflexes exponationaly. This is made to counter physical attacks by utilizing reflexes and a possible stun from the lightning around the body. Once an enemy touches the lightning on Qrow's body it will shock them, this creates an opening for Qrow to throw a punch since his already monstrous reflexes are enhanced. For those who are immune to lightning based magic the ability still works to make a quick counter attack before sustaining the major damage of his opponents attack. *'Thunder Stomp'(サンダー・ストンプ Sandā sutonpu):This spell is an area effect type move. By stomping down onto the ground Qrow is able to send ripples of lightning magic throughout the ground both shocking people as well as ripping the ground apart making it a non stable support. This gives Qrow the advantage since his is able to fly into the sky. Water Magic(水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō):One of Qrow's lesser used Elemental Magic types. This magic allows the user to freely create and manipulate the element of water through magical energy. Qrow isn't great at this magic but is still able to generally control the pressure of his water allowing it to cut through or blast through even metal such as iron or weakened steal. This also allows him to control already existing bodies of water. Sadly Qrow does not use this as much as some of the other magics he posses. *'Bubble Field'(バブルフィールド Baburufīrudo):Bubble field is a spell in which Qrow creates hundreds of small water bubbles within his surrounding area. When a bubble comes in contact with a solid surface it will pop with a large amount of force. A single bubble is able to blow a hole through the side of a steel wall. Popping one bubble can trigger the surrounding ones to also pop creating a chain explosion effect. The bubbles can surround ,at max, a five hundred foot radius quickly turning the entire area into a minefield. *'Wave Pulse'(パルス波 Parusu Nami):This spell allows the user to create multiple waves of water around themselves and push them outwards. Pulse outwards from Qrow and hit surrounding enemies. The waves have enough force to wash away buildings. The waves normally go outwards but can be pulled back in, by doing so anything caught in them will be pulled back towards Qrow. The ability can cover a large amount of land in a matter of seconds. At full power the spell can go about nine or ten hundred feet away from it's source, which in this case is the caster. *'Crashing Wave Fist'(クラッシュ・ウェーブ・フィスト Kurasshu u~ēbu fisuto):This spell allows the user to generate water, which then begins to violently swirl around the fist of the user. Once the users fist makes contact with any given surface the water surges outward and forward, creating a large wave of water that rushes forward, ripping the target to shreds and washing away anything in the area. This has the force of a small tsunami. Air Magic(空気魔法 Kūki Mahō):Once again a magic Qrow doesn't use very often but has a pretty good grip on. This magic allows Qrow to manipulate the air around him and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level in a certain location. He is able to use this for simple things as well such as helping him fly when using his Wing Magic. *'Aerial Devastation'(航空荒廃 Kōkū kōhai):The user holds their hand out, creating a small sphere of air, in which the air becomes faster and violent. Those within the sphere are subjugated to vicious slashes of air, though they aren't very strong. The speeding slashes of air will slowly chip away at even the strongest of defenses. The spells main purpose is to weaken the opponent so that other spells may be more effective. Wind Magic(風魔法 Kaze Mahō):This magic allows Qrow to generate and manipulate the element of wind, it is once again a lesser used magic out of his entire varity. This is more of his offensive magic since he is able to use the wind to attack people and surround his body in it to give his attacks that extra kick to them. But he isn't able to much more than that since he doesn't have much mastery over the magic. *'Psycho Cyclone'(サイコサイクロン Saikosaikuron):The user preforms a back spin, as they do so the wind around them will begin to follow along their legs, Creating a small tornado that will grow and exapand into a cyclone. These violent winds will blow away and nearby enemies, and defend against long range magical spells. *'Absolute Sky'(絶対空 Zettai sora):The user creates a zone of wind magic, inside of which they have absolute control. The wind will bombard and bully anything the user wishes it to,the spell will make any hostile attempting to fly unable to do so by beating them to the ground, while it makes allies able to glide through the air peacefully. The zone in which the spell is active is under the complete authority of the user, making it a dangerous place for those against them. *'Wind Rush'(ウィンドラッシュ U~indorasshu):A simplistic spell that uses the wind to push a user forward at high speeds, or jump to insane heights. When combined with Qrow's insane speed and jumping height, it creates a deadly weapon and an impossible target for attacks. The spell gives incredible potential for movement and can be used both on the ground and mid air. Wing Magic(羽魔法 Hane Mahou):This is Qrow's most used magic and his main mode of transportation. This magic allows Qrow to sprout huge pure black wings much like that of a crow or raven. He is then able to use these wings to fly and to use the feathers as projectiles, as long as Qrow has Magical energy he is able to regenerate the wings. Immense Stamina:Qrow is able to go at tasks longer than most people, it's almost as if his stamina and energy are endless. He is able to run at his top speed for hours and barely break a sweat in the process. This allows Qrow to fight for hours on end, and out last almost any opponent. Though this is not usually needed since Qrow can fight pretty well. He is a superior athlete and far surpasses any normal human capacities. The guild itself has to constantly switch out members during training matches with Qrow since he outlasts most normal people. He is capable of even going toe to toe with someone able to replenish stamina through magical means. Immense Speed:Qrow was born with absolutely monstrous speed. Ever since he was young he could run faster than any of his friends, but his current speed isn't even a joke. Qrow with no enhancements or anything can top out at about nine-hundred miles per-hour. He surpasses the speed of sound without using any modifiers what so ever.Qrow's speed is one of the few things he is known for, he uses this speed to make up for his lack of strength, by dodging attacks then sprinting forward and punching someone he is able to increase the physical damage dealt by using his momentum. Enhanced Reflexes:Qrow's reflexes have been honed throughout his time as a Black Sun mage. He had already been able to react to things faster then most. But by continuously practicing Qrow has been able to increase his reflexes to disgusting amounts. Qrow is able to react to in a split second after the action is done and when he's in the zone can even react to the slightest twitch or movement. Considering he can go about nine-hundred miles per-hour and still keep track of everything, anything moving slower than that is childsplay to Qrow. If you try to grab a knife, his foot is already on it, try to throw something and he's already grabbing your wrist and stopping the throw. This is yet another reason some people question if Qrow is even full human. Immense Agility:Though Qrow isn't exactly "strong" he is on the other hand toned and still has a good amount of muscle. Qrow's speed, muscle, and simple natural talent allow his agility to surpass normal human standards. From a base area he is able to jump hundreds of feet into the air, this added on top of both his speed and stamina make him an extremely annoying person to fight in an area with many places to jump off of or jump to. Immense Magical Reserves:Despite not having raw power, the magical reserves that Qrow contains baffles many. He is capable of using spell after spell without even denting his magic reserves. He is able to outlast many mages in combat due to this fact. Even high magic consuming spells seem to be nothing of a bother. This is one of the many factors that make Qrow a threat in any sort of combat.